


Loss of a loved one

by DaniDubskia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Whumptober 2020, no betas we die like men, this is sad y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: It happened so fast
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Loss of a loved one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only whumptober fic

It happened so fast

One moment Thomas and him were just lounging on the beach at robin's nest and now he was going to be lowered into the ground with a coffin. He couldn't even begin to express how he felt. Anger.Sadness.Confusion.GUILT. Just why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this 'Just take me HOME-'.

"Dad"

He was pulled out of his trance by the sound of his son's trembling voice. He looked to his left to see him standing there slightly shaking with tears running down his face. He watched him take a seat next to him and put his head on his shoulder. He slung an arm around him to try and comfort the boy alittle.

"Is he really gone?"

"He is"

He looked at his son and wipped his tears away. Gordon himself wanted to cry but he'd stay strong for Dennis. They stayed like that for awhile holding eachother until Rick approached them

"It's starting,c'mon" Rick said curtly,his voice devoid of it's usual upbeat and sarcastic tone.

They got up and made their way to the grave. They saw a mirriad of faces, some they recognized, some they don't but they all have a reason to be here. _Thomas_

They passed first passed Abby, who flew all the way to Hawaii to see her ex boyfriend who despite the breakup kept in contact and became one of her closest confidants. She gave them a knowing look of sympathy.

Then they passed his ex wife Tamara, who despite being Gordon's ex, befriended her and occasionaly went out on "parent dates" just to talk about daily life, co-parenting Dennis, and gossip about their love lifes. 

She pulled her son into her arms and gave him a good squeeze. Dennis felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes but he brushed it off. She also gave her ex husband a comforting pat on the shoulder.

They passed through throngs of people, some were crying, some were holding it together, some were just letting the tears fall down their faces. They made it to the front and saw the open coffin.

Thomas was laying there peacefuly, eyes closed, mouth shut, both his hands were laying on his stomach. He looked like he was sleeping and Gordon was temped to believe that, but his pale almost ghostly white skin said other wise.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the officiator started

"Today we are here not to mourn, but to celebrate the life of the dearly departed college, friend, battlebrother, husband, and step-father. Mr. Thomas Sullivan Katsumoto-Magnum the IV"

It triggered a memory in Gordon

**********  
" _So are we gonna keep our last names or take the other's?"_

_Thomas laughed at his fiance "how about you take mine, I like the sound of Gordon Magnum" he said teasingly_

_Gordon rolled his eyes "I think Thomas Katsumoto sounds better"_

_Thomas giggled "of course you do, it's last name bias"_

_Gordon flicked his nose "then why do you think Gordon Magnum sounds better"_

_Thomas opened his mouth to prove a point but then shut it._

_"See, last name bias on your part too" said mock annoyance, but smiled giving the ruse up_

_They stayed silent abit more pondering their predicament_

_"How about we use both?" Thomas said gleefuly as if he just told him the cure for cancer._

_But Gordon thought about it and agreed so they combined their last names to make Katsumoto-Magnum_  
**********  
It's been 4 years since that conversation. And in those 4 years he's never felt happier. He woke up in a pair of muscular arms and the occasional morning sex was something memorable.

And on their anniversary he always pretends that he forgot and when the moon comes up he always reveals an amazing and different well thought-off surprise every year. He'll miss all of it, even his annoying side and the occasional petty debates. He'll miss him.

The funeral proceeds as different people come up and tell stories of Thomas's bravery, tomfoolery, kindnes, and compassion. 

Even Dennis comes up and tells everyone about the first time he took them fishing at Kahalu'u fishpond.

They all take turns until it was finally Gordon's turn. When he went up to tell a story he froze, he couldn't move, he vouldn't speak, he felt like he was gonna break down, the realization that Thomas was truly gone hit him like a freight train.

"I-I'm sorry I can't" he stuttered out, hoarsley on the verge of tears. He briskly walked back down and joined Dennis on his side, seeing his father act like that gave him a one-armed hug. He blinked away his tears as the officiator finished the funeral.

As they watched the coffin be closed and lowered into the ground that's when Dennis collapsed. This whole time he was able to keep composure but seeing his 2nd father figure be buried broke something in him and he clung to his father as he wept.

Gordon too wanted to cry his heart out for his dead husband but he kept his composure for his son's sake. But even as he furiously blinked the tears away one still slipped out and ran down his cheek.

***

He's know on the drive home to Robin's nest. He left Dennis with his ex-wife because he knows that the moment he opens that door he can't be able to control himself. And he doesn't want his son too see him like that.

After he reached the door to the guest house he hesitated. He wanted to go in and collapse, sobbing on the bed. But on the other hand, he was scared that all the loving memories will hit him again. But he entered anyways.

When he opened the door the air felt different. It felt desolate.empty.and devoid of feeling. He staggered in the house but was immediately hit with all the love and memories that once populated this one room. He fell down and sobbed, he couldn't stop crying, he felt like the world just tore a part of him a way. Like they cut out a big piece of his soul.

"why?WHY!" He screamed out at nothing, choking on his tears

"WHY TAKE HIM AWAY? WHY HIM? WHY!"

He continued sobbing and screaming on the floor. His body shook everytime as he took deep breaths trying to stem his tears. He continued sobbing on the floor as his tiredness succumbed him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A big factor on why I made this fic is to see if I can make Janey_P cry


End file.
